


【授翻】Wake Me Up (Inside)

by Clover_cherik



Series: Asp's House of Kink（授翻/ironstrange部分） [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Cockwarming, Consensual Somnophilia, Kinktober 2018, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony一直想让爱人把阴茎插在自己屁股里醒来。Stephen终于同意了。





	【授翻】Wake Me Up (Inside)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wake Me Up (Inside)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388396) by [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp). 



> 作者笔记：从理论上讲somnophilia（窥阴癖）甚至不算什么性癖花样，我对第24天的主题没什么想法所以自己搞了一个别的。Tony和Stephen肯定不会介意的。  
> 请享受。（Tony挺享受的。）  
> 没有beta。

Stephen凝视着Tony，四肢大张躺在床上，深深地呼吸着，脊背布满了他们昨晚做爱留下的指甲抓痕和淤青的痕迹。他颤抖的手从Tony的背上滑下，停在那爿完美的屁股隆起的地方。另一只手握住了自己的阴茎，慢慢撸动着，使之恢复到之前的硬挺。

他们讨论过这个，准确来说是预先谈好了Tony想要的东西。

Stephen起初有些不情愿，但Tony，一如既往地，已经很累了。Stephen不可否认事实上，是的，他也想这样做。

他用空着的手在皱巴巴的床上够来够去，终于抓到了前一天晚上丢在那儿的润滑油。他用牙齿把它打开，将油脂挤在他的阴茎上，然后把手安放在Tony的背脊上，感受着手掌下的每道伤疤和指甲的抓痕，最后掰开Tony的双臀，露出那快被操坏（abused）的小穴。

要做到这一点Tony需要完全筋疲力尽才行，Stephen欣然遵从了。令他感到惊讶的是，像Tony这个年纪还能有这么短的不应期（这可不是抱怨）。Stephen从前的床伴没有一个能跟上他的节奏。

Stephen把最最温柔的吻触落在Tony的肩头，轻轻地将自己的硬挺搁到两爿臀肉之间。他欣赏了一会儿Tony的屁股，因为操他的，这简直是一件艺术品，而Stephen爱极了自己能够随时随地毁掉这件艺术品。

他待在那里，Tony叹息一声，在睡梦中用鼻子蹭蹭枕头。Stephen等着直到对方不动了，最后将肉柱的顶端正对上Tony仍然松散的褶皱之处。他向前顶了顶臀胯，慢慢地突进Tony的身体。他因身下的感觉闭上了眼睛，咽下一句呻吟，深深地埋了进去，终于触到了底。他被Tony包裹着，要多紧有多紧。

他又多停留了一会儿，享受着这种感觉： Tony的身体是多么柔软，肌肉在睡眠中是那么放松，自己的肉刃那么容易就进入了。Tony看起来是多么年轻，仿佛这几十年来所承受的巨大压力都在Stephen的床上流尽了。Stephen如此庆幸自己能成为看到这样的Tony的人，这是如此幸运。

Stephen的手捏着Tony的臀部蜷起了手指，然后缓缓抽身，将嘴唇贴在Tony的肩膀上，平息着自己的呻吟。接着继续后撤，直至只剩下硬挺的顶端还在Tony的身体里，紧随其后又开始往里推回。他保持着缓慢而精确的律动，喘着气欺进Tony的肉体。

Tony臀部上的手轻轻地向下，指节开始摩挲Tony慢慢变硬的勃起处。Stephen在Tony颈间不断落下用力而坚定的吻，一边缓缓加快节奏，抚慰着Tony的前端，同时又深深地戳刺着。

Tony转了转身子，轻轻呻吟着，臀部无意识地跟着Stephen的动作动了起来。Stephen将嘴唇贴在Tony的脉搏上，感受着爱人的心跳加速，因为自己的勃起贯穿了对方的身体。

Tony呻吟着醒来，伸手搭上Stephen握着自己阴茎的手。Stephen埋在他颈间笑笑，肆无忌惮地插入Tony心甘情愿的身体之中。Tony的手又伸过来抓住了Stephen的臀部，力道大到足以留下累累淤痕。

“嗯唔......你也早安。”Tony低声嗫嚅，伴随着 Stephen每一下碾过他前列腺的撞击发出的呻吟。

“多愉快的早晨啊。”Stephen低声说，他的声音带着喘息，因为他已逼近高潮。

“唔……哦天，这真是——操，感觉真棒——再来一会儿更好—— ”当Stephen撞击挤压着他的囊袋，让Tony气喘吁吁。

Tony一直想让爱人把阴茎插在自己屁股里醒来，让沉睡的身体享受一下快乐。醒来的时候，身体被Stephen的阴茎填满，颤抖的手环握住他的前端，那完美的嘴唇紧贴着他的皮肤，好吧，这就在刚才成了他最喜欢的被叫醒的方式。

Stephen嗫咬了一记他的脖子，Tony哭叫出声，在到达的时候拱起了身子，精液在他们的相缠的手上溅出喷薄的声响。Stephen呻吟着，将牙齿嵌进Tony的皮肤，足以留下瘀伤；男人的肉壁绞紧了他的硬挺。高潮来临的时候他整个臀部都在颤抖，他的肉刃抽搐着，将精华深深送入了Tony 的甬道。

他们躺在高潮的余韵中，气喘吁吁。Tony转过头来，用双唇追逐索要Stephen的早安吻。Stephen迎了上去，他们的嘴舌在一个纯洁的吻中交缠到了一起。

“早上好。”Stephen说，他深沉的声音在Tony的背上发出低鸣。Tony朝他微笑，威士忌色的眸子里仍然沉睡着睡眠和高潮后的阴影。

“早安。”Tony说，又吻了他一下。

“这样子还吗？”Stephen问道，手在Tony的小腹上画着圈。

“太完美了。你可以每天都这么把我弄醒。”Tony热切地说。

Stephen轻笑着微微扭了扭臀，令Tony不由喘息出声。他现在太过敏感松弛，小穴被Stephen的阴茎和情液填得满满当当。

“如果我们一直这么频繁做爱下去就要擦伤了。”Stephen淡定表示。

“润滑油。规模化大量使用润滑。”

Stephen笑了起来，紧紧拥住Tony。Tony咧开嘴，扭动着臀部，尽量靠近他身后的人。

“今天有什么日程安排？”Stephen问道。

“希望没什么需要坐着的事情。”Tony苦笑着说。他前一天晚上被用了个彻彻底底，根本没法坐了。

“直到今天下午靠近傍晚之前都没有需要处理的事，boss。”Friday说道。

“很好。意味着我可以回去睡觉了。”

“真的吗？”

“你把我操得那么爽，我只想继续睡。但别动。”

“所以你想让我留在里面，然后一起睡是吧？”

“操，是的。过几个小时再叫醒我。“

“我不是闹钟，Anthony。”

“没错，但你有多想插在我里面睡过去，我就有多想让你插在我里面睡着。”

“你还真是一如既往喜欢这么说。”

“睡吧，Stephen。我们在浪费时间呢（burning daylight）。”

Stephen笑着吻了一下Tony汗湿的头发。他可以想到比自己的阴茎被Tony的身体紧紧裹住还要糟糕的度过早晨的方式。

Tony把Stephen的手举到唇边，亲吻他的手掌。Stephen笑了。

他们彼此相拥，尽己所能紧紧依偎着对方，陷入了睡眠。

之后Stephen用召唤一个克隆人把自己吸出来的方式弄醒了自己，而Stephen本人则用一次又一次的撞击唤醒了Tony。此情此景让Tony决定会议可以等等再开。他有更好的事情要做；尤其是，和某人做。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：非常感谢你们的评论和Kudos!


End file.
